kashima y hori
by usui tamaki
Summary: kashima se le declara a Hori mas el piensa que es una broma, kashima comienza a actuar friamente con Hori y el hara todo lo posible para que sea la de antes


Para empezar este es mi primer fanfic por favor dejen un comentario para saber en qué cosas debo de mejorar

Nota: Gekkan Shoujo Nosaki Kun es propiedad de Izumi sensei

* * *

><p>-Me gustas sempai -dijo Kashima con sonrojada<p>

Flashback

-Así que a Kashima- kun le gusta Hori sempai -dijo Sakura alegremente

Ambas se encontraban hablando en el patio de la escuela después de las clases

-¿De… de que hablas Chiyo –chan?- dijo Kashima nerviosa revolviendo la cabeza de Seo quien también se encontraba allí

- Kashima-kun esa es Seo-dijo Sakura

- Bueno puede que tengas razón Chiyo-chan-dijo Kashima sonrojada

-Si te gusta porque no se lo dices-dijo seo

-si Seo tiene razón deberías decírselo-dijo Sakura

-si tienen razón se lo diré a Hori- sempai-dijo Kashima muy sonriente

-aunque será mejor que ahora corras-dijeron Sakura y Seo

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-dijo Kashima mientras Sakura y Seo apuntaban a un Hori que venía corriendo muy enojado

-¡! KASHIMA! –dijo Hori gritando para después noquear a Kashima con una patada para después llevársela arrastrando hacia el club de teatro

Fin del flashback

Kashima seguía sonrojada esperando respuesta alguna de su sempai

-Kashima podrías dejar de molestarme ahora estoy muy ocupado-dijo Hori

-Como usted diga-dijo Kashima en un tono seco el cual sorprendió a Hori, quien decidió ignorar a Kashima para continuar con las cosas para la obra

Los días siguientes Kashima comenzó a actuar extraño, no faltaba a los ensayos, ya ni siquiera actuaba como un príncipe y ya nunca sonreía miraba a cualquier persona con un rostro serio y un aura de que no se le acercaran sobre todo a Hori a quien siempre le mostraba una mirada de furia y siempre que se le dirigía a él usaba un tono frio y seco, esa actitud de Kashima hizo que Hori se preocupara pero pensó que tal vez se le pasaría con el tiempo

-Donde diablos estará Kashima-dijo Hori al ver que Kashima todavía no llegaba aunque eso lo tranquilizo un poco ya que pensó que tal vez Kashima volvió a ser la de antes y se fue a buscar a Kashima, al poco rato Hori vio que Kashima estaba dirigiéndose al club sin la menor preocupación lo cual hizo que Hori se enojara bastante – ¡!KASHIMA!- grito Hori para después darle un puñetazo a Kashima quien bloqueo el golpe con su mano para extrañeza de Hori quien seguía tratando de golpear a Kashima, quien en una de esas atrapo el puño de Hori sempai

-No necesito que me vengas a recoger puedo ir al club yo sola- dijo Kashima en un tono muy frio para después soltar a Hori y seguir con su camino dejando a un Hori muy sorprendido

En el departamento de Nozaki:

-De verdad no entiendo a Kashima, cambia de actitud de un día a otro y ahora me doy cuenta de que puede detener mis golpes, lo más raro es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dijo Hori molesto

-Hori sempai ¿desde cuándo Kashima Kun actúa así?- dijo Sakura

-Desde que me hizo una extraña broma que no le funciono-dijo Hori

-¿De qué trataba la broma?- pregunto Nozaki

-Ella me dijo que le gustaba de seguro quería ver mi reacción para después reírse de mi cara-dijo Hori

-Hori sempai es una persona horrible-dijo Sakura en un tono serio mientras Nozaki hacia una expresión igual a la de Sakura

-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?-dijo Hori

-Es que Kashima Kun de verdad se estaba confesando, ella nos dijo a Seo y a mí que usted le gustaba y le dijimos que se confesara- dijo Sakura

En ese momento Hori se sintió un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta antes y también de que a él de verdad le gustaba Kashima y no podía dejar de pensar en Kashima, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara violentamente

-Y ahora qué hago para que Kashima vuelva a ser como antes – dijo Hori al recordar que Kashima se mostraba distante con el

-Podrías comenzar a perseguirla, sonreírle más seguido y tratarla bien eso hará que se dé cuenta que estas preocupado o bueno al menos dice esto en este manga-dijo Nozaki sosteniendo un manga en el que se mostraba a una chica sonriéndole a un chico serio que después se enternece y abraza a la chica

-No todo es como en los mangas pero puede que funcione-dijo Hori

-por cierto Hori sempai creo que deberías irte a descansar a tu casa- dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Hori para que después Sakura y Nozaki apuntaran al escritorio de Hori en el cual había muchos dibujos de Kashima con el nombre de esta escrito varias veces –Creo que tienen razón – dijo Hori para después guardar todos los dibujos en su mochila- Bueno ya me voy-dijo haciendo una señal de despedida

-Adiós-dijeron Nozaki y Sakura

Al día siguiente Hori no dejaba de perseguir a Kashima, cada vez que la veía no dejaba de sonreírle, le daba cumplidos y la seguía a todas partes

-Sempai podría dejarme en paz de una vez- dijo Kashima en un tono frio que hizo que Hori fuera directo hacia Nozaki y Sakura

-Este plan no funciono – dijo Hori

- bueno es que también te excediste un poco-dijeron Sakura y Nozaki

-Por qué no simplemente le demuestras que estas preocupado por ella y le dices cómo te sientes– dijo Sakura

-Tal vez pueda intentar eso aunque será mejor que ya me vaya al club de teatro-dijo Hori para después dirigirse al club y al ver Kashima decidió hablar con ella

-Esto… Kashima-dijo Hori para llamar la atención de Kashima

-Disculpa Kashima Kun puedo ser la princesa- dijo una chica a lo cual Kashima asintió y se dirigieron al escenario para después comenzar a actuar

Al parecer Kashima no había cambiado mucho en su manera de actuar y desempeñaba su papel de príncipe como siempre, Hori se sintió celoso de aquella chica incluso le hubiera gustado ser la princesa, al ver como el príncipe le declaraba su amor a la princesa hizo que su sangre hirviera pero decidió que no era lo mejor hacer una escena de celos por lo que decidió calmarse, una vez que dejaron de actuar Kashima volvió a tener el rostro serio y se dirigió a Hori

-Que quería decirme- dijo Kashima

-Por favor después del club podrías quedarte un rato para hablar-dijo Hori algo sonrojado a lo cual Kashima solo asintió

Después del club Kashima espero afuera en el patio a Hori quien trataba de terminar rápidamente todas sus cosas para no hacer esperar tanto a Kashima, bien termino alisto sus cosas y se fue a hablar con Kashima quien estaba parada seriamente esperando a su sempai

-Esto… Kashima gracias por esperarme- dijo Hori algo sonrojado ya que no podía evitar mirar mucho a Kashima

-Bien que quería decirme-dijo Kashima

-Bien esto yo quería decirte que realmente eres una buena persona y estoy algo preocupado por la manera en la que actúas últimamente, esto… por favor vuelve a ser la de antes ya sabes la Kashima que siempre sonreía, trataba amablemente a todas las personas, la que me hacía enojar a cada rato, la que siempre llega tarde, la que siempre trataba de llamar mi atención, la que siempre me alegraba el día aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, la Kashima que me hacía sentir celos cuando alguien más se le acercaba y la Kashima que siempre me hacía feliz con solo estar a su lado, la razón por la que te digo esto es porque… me gustas Kashima-dijo Hori muy sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir mientras que Kashima estaba sorprendida pero después de un rato volvió a tener una expresión fría y seria

-Hori sempai sabe no debería jugar con los sentimientos de los demás –dijo Kashima con un tono muy frio y serio para después voltearse- si eso era todo ya me voy-

-¡KASHIMA ERES UNA IDIOTA!– escucho Kashima detrás de ella para después sentir como le arrojaban una mochila pero no sintió ningún golpe, Kashima decidió voltearse para después ver a Hori arrodillado en el suelo llorando en ese momento su rostro cambio de ser serio a ser uno triste, en ese momento sintió una enorme tristeza al ver a su sempai así mientras veía en el suelo miles de dibujos de ella, volvió a poner su rostro serio y se le acerco lentamente para después arrodillarse y ponerse frente a Hori

-porque… porque rayos tenías que ser tú de entre todas la personas tú, pero sabes no me arrepiento e incluso estoy feliz que seas tú solo me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes-dijo Hori todavía llorando para después sentir como lo abrazaban, al levantar su mirada vio que era Kashima y paro de llorar

-Hori sempai lo siento pero usted no me gusta- dijo Kashima, en ese momento Hori se sintió muy triste y deprimido, quiso separarse de aquel abrazo pero no pudo ya que Kashima lo abrazo aún más fuerte- te amo Hori sempai-

-y yo a ti idiota-dijo Hori muy feliz al ver que no había perdido a Kashima, Kashima levanto el rostro de Hori y le seco las lágrimas para después ayudarlo a levantarse y recoger sus cosas

-Hori sempai te gustaría salir conmigo-dijo Kashima volviendo a sonreír

-si-dijo Hori sonrojado

- Sempai olvide hacer algo- dijo Kashima

-Que te olvi…-dijo Hori para ser interrumpido por Kashima quien lo había besado-¡QUE HACES!-dijo Hori muy sonrojado

-Eh estuvo mal –dijo Kashima

-no para nada- dijo Hori para después agarrar la mano de Kashima para después caminar a casa juntos

Al día siguiente:

-Y eso fue lo que pazo- dijo Hori algo sonrojado

-Felicidades Hori sempai-dijo Sakura

-si – dijo Nozaki – a propósito que les parece esta nueva historia-dijo mostrando unos dibujos en el cual la historia se parecía mucho a la que Hori les acabo de contar

-Nozaki kun no deberías usar la vida de los demás para tu manga-dijo Sakura

-bueno no importa…-dijo Hori poniéndose muy enojado al ver a Kashima hablando muy alegremente con unas chicas- ¡Kashima!-dijo Hori

-Espere Hori sempai...-dijo Kashima para después ser abrasada por Hori

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI KASHIMA!-grito Hori

-tenía razón Kashima kun-dijo una chica

-Felicidades Kashima kun-dijo otra chica

-ven que no les mentí-dijo Kashima muy alegre

-sí, adiós Kashima kun- dijeron las chicas para dejar solos a Kashima y Hori

-Hori sempai estaba celoso-dijo Kashima muy alegre

-eso no es cierto-dijo Hori- vamos se nos hace tarde para el club-

-si-dijo Kashima siguiendo a Hori hacia el club de teatro

-Esto también debería incluirlo-dijo Nozaki

-No tienes remedio Nozaki kun- dijo Sakura

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi fanfic si les gusto díganmelo y también si debería escribir un fanfic sobre Nozaki y Sakura<p>

Adiós.


End file.
